I Need You
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. Sehun dan Kyungsoo pada suatu sore di ruangan dance. GS / NC! - HUNSOO slight KAISOO / HUNHAN


**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

**Warning :**

NC! GS for Kyungsoo and Luhan

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar hancur. Ia menggenggam cincin ditangannya dengan erat. Seseorang baru saja memberi -tepatnya mengembalikan- cincin itu padanya. Seseorang yang paling Sehun cintai di dunia ini melebihi apapun. Yeoja paling dia inginkan, yang setahun lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan empat bulan lalu menjadi tunangannya.

"AARRRGGHH!" Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan sakit didadanya. Teriakannya memenuhi ruangan dimana ia berada. Ruangan Dance sekolahnya.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Sehun menangis.

.

_**Flashback**_

Ini jam pulang sekolah dan Sehun tengah berada di ruang dance sekolahnya karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan rutin itu sebagai ekstrakulikuler yang diikutinya. Sehun meraih ponsel didalam tasnya dan memilih mode silent pada ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu selama ia latihan. Ruang dance masih sepi karena baru Sehun saja yang datang. Jadi sambil menunggu, ia mencoba kemampuan dancenya seorang diri, diiringi musik.

Sehun meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah dan penuh semangat menciptakan gerakan sexy yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjerit. Musik berhenti seiring gerakan penutup dari Sehun. Dan bertepatan dengan beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan dance.

"Kau datang duluan?" seorang namja berkulit tan menyapa Sehun.

"Kau yang datang terlambat." Sehun membalas.

Jongin -si namja tan- terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo keruang latihan vokal lebih dulu." Jongin berucap.

"Dia manja sekali." tukas Sehun.

"Hei. Yeoja-ku tidak manja. Akulah yang memanjakannya. Memangnya kau. Tidak pernah bersikap manis dan romantis pada Luhan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Memiliki kekasih sedingin es dan jauh dari kata romantis." Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Sial!" baru kali ini Sehun kalah berdebat dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian suara dari pelatih menginterupsi mereka untuk segera berkumpul dan memulai kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Sehun berlatih sangat semangat hari ini. Pelatih mengajarkan beberapa gerakan baru yang membuat Sehun tertantang untuk melakukannya, sebab ini sedikit susah.

Setelah dua jam mereka berlatih, akhirnya sang pelatih mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini dan mereka dipersilahkan pulang. Jongin langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan akan segera pulang. Sementara Sehun masih duduk bersantai.

"Kau belum akan pulang?" Jongin bertanya.

" Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja. Nanti kekasihmu menunggu." jawab Sehun.

"Aku buru-buru bukan karena ingin menemui Kyungsoo, tapi aku harus segera menemui Appa dikantornya." ujar Jongin.

"Terserahlah." Sehun menatap Jongin malas.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang Dance.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun kembali menyetel musik dan mencoba gerakan-gerakan dance yang ia pelajari hari ini. Beberapa menit sebelum seseorang mematikan musik yang Sehun putar. Sehun terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Ia menemukan Luhan dengan tatapan kecewanya diujung ruangan, tempat tape berada.

"Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan langsung memberikan tamparan pada pipi kiri Sehun.

"Kau ken-"

Sehun tak sampai meneruskan ucapannya karena Luhan yang menangis didepannya. Sehun memegangi pipinya dan benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Luhan.

"Wae, Sehun-ah? Wae? Kenapa kau tak bisa berubah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menyakiti perasaanku? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Aku selalu menunggumu dan berharap kau akan berubah selama satu tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak juga bisa mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?" Luhan terisak dan beralih memukul dada Sehun. "Aku benci padamu." air mata Luhan mengalir.

Sehun terdiam. Ia membiarkan saja Luhan terus memukul dadanya. Rasa sakitnya bukan disitu. Tapi didalam hatinya. Luhan, yeoja yang paling dicintainya kini menangis dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan Luhan selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Sebab Luhan bukan orang yang cengeng.

"Kau melupakannya. Kau melupakan janjimu hari ini. Aku menunggumu dikafe depan sekolah dan membolos dari jadwal tambahan latihan vokalku karena kau bilang akan mengajakku berkencan. Tapi apa?" Sehun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Kau membiarkanku menunggu begitu lama dan bertemu Jongin yang mengatakan kalau kau masih berada diruang latihan dance." Luhan menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya.

Sehun tak tahan melihat air mata Luhan dan ingin menghapusnya. Namun Luhan langsung menepis tangannya. Sehun ingin merengkuh tubuh Luhan didalam dekapannya dan Luhan langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Kesempatanmu sudah habis." Luhan mundur satu langkah. Ia menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya. Menyentuh cincin itu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum dengan derai air mata melepaskannya dari jari manisnya dan mengembalikannya pada Sehun. "Kita harus berakhir." dan Sehun tak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya, sebab Luhan telah pergi setelah cincin itu berada ditangannya.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

Kyungsoo menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruang latihan vokal di sore hari itu. Ia menutup pintunya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Hiks!" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia mendengar isakan.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya dan menemukan jika suara itu berasal dari ruang dance. Kyungsoo jadi merinding. Suara isakan itu terdengar lagi dan menjadi semakin memilukan. Kyungsoo takut jika itu bukan suara isakan manusia, melainkan makhluk lain seperti hantu. Tapi rasa penasaran membawa Kyungsoo untuk memutar knop pintu ruang dance dan membukanya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kepalanya demi melihat kedalam ruang dance yang nampak sepi. Tapi kemudian dia terkejut melihat Sehun yang berada dipojok ruangan dan tampak mengenaskan. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan berlari mendekat pada Sehun.

"Sehun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil meraih wajah Sehun dalam tangkupan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kyungsoo." tanpa disangka-sangka, Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Sehun mendekap Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo. Sebab Kyungsoo berjongkok dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Jadi posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun yang duduk. Jadilah ketika Sehun memeluknya, wajah Sehun tepat berada didadanya. Namja itu terus menangis.

Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya ia membalas dekapan Sehun saat ini. Tapi ia malah membeku dengan nafas yang tercekat.

"S-Sehun." Kyungsoo akhirnya mendorong Sehun agar menjauh. Posisi mereka membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman.

Ketika pelukan Sehun terlepas, mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun dengan gerakan perlahan meraih wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya dan mencium bibir itu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk sadar akan perilaku Sehun. Ia mencoba mendorong Sehun, namun namja itu semakin kuat menahan wajahnya.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan menekan tengkuknya.

"Sehmmfftt.. hahh.. mmfftthh..." Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk berontak dan melepaskan ciuman Sehun pada bibirnya, sebelum Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding yang tadi menjadi sandarannya.

"Sehhh.. ahh~" Sehun beralih melumat kuping Kyungsoo dan memijat lembut payudaranya.

Tangan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan tangan Sehun yang tengah bergeriliya di payudaranya. Tapi Sehun langsung menangkap tangan itu dan menahannya pada dinding. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya semakin terhimpit pada dinding, tak kuasa melawan atas apa yang Sehun perbuat pada tubuhnya.

"H-Hentikan, Sehun-ahh~" air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh.

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, "Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo-ya." kemudian Sehun kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. Sehun membuka kancing seragamnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara himpitan payudara Kyungsoo. Sedangkan tangan Sehun sudah berada dibalik rok seragam Kyungsoo dan meraba paha dalam yeoja itu.

"Ahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah tak tertahan.

Tangan Sehun memainkan klitorisnya dari luar celana dalam Kyungsoo, sementara mulutnya melumat kedua payudara Kyungsoo bergantian. Kyungsoo lemas. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit untuk membuka celana dalam yeoja itu. Hingga kini Sehun bisa memegang bagian itu tanpa dihalangi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya secara tiba-tiba kedalam lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnhhh~" Kyungsoo merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat Sehun memainkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang perawan Kyungsoo. "Ahh~" dan Kyungsoo membuat lubangnya basah oleh precum, membuat Sehun lebih mudah menyodoknya semakin cepat dan keras. "Mpphh.. Sehhuuunnhh~" nafas Kyungsoo terengah karena orgasme pertamanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik ketika yeoja itu orgasme. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa yeoja yang kini sedang ia kerjai tubuhnya adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang dari balik celana dalamnya. Menggesekkan penis besarnya pada vagina Kyungsoo yang basah oleh cairannya.

"J-Jangan, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan Sehun, tapi namja itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadilah milikku, hari ini saja." ujar Sehun kemudian langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"HMMPPHH!" dan pekikan kesakitan Kyungsoo teredam oleh bibir Sehun. Mengambil kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Kyungsoo dan mengajak lidah itu bertarung. Rasa hangat menjalari penis Sehun oleh cairan yang keluar disela tautan tubuh mereka. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya ketika lidah ahlinya berhasil memenangkan pergulatan didalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sesuatu yang mengalir kebawah dan menetes kelantai ruang dance. Darah. Sehun langsung menatap Kyungsoo dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"S-sakithh~" lirih Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengusap rambut Kyungsoo didalam dekapannya, untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. Tentu saja sakit. Selaput darah Kyungsoo sudah ditembus oleh penis Sehun dan itu menandakan bahwa ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia menangis.

"Mianhae." Sehun membisikkan kata itu pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun yakin kalau Kyungsoo telah siap, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menghujam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah pada setiap hujaman yang Sehun berikan. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sehun memelukkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuannya dan menaik turunkan tubuh yeoja itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak keatas dan punggungnya bergesekkan pada dinding tempat ia bersandar. Sehun menghujam titik didalam tubuhnya berkali-kali dan rasa sakit Kyungsoo berubah menjadi nikmat. Suara tubrukan tubuh mereka ketika Sehun mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo menjadi melodi tersendiri yang mengisi seluruh ruangan dance atas penyatuan tubuh tanpa cinta yang keduanya lakukan.

"Ahh.. mffhh... ahh..." Kyungsoo terus mendesah oleh rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga pada payudaranya yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh mulut hangat Sehun.

Keringat Kyungsoo bercucuran karena lelah dan ia sudah klimaks sebanyak dua kali. Namun Sehun masih terus menghujam lubangnya karena namja itu belum juga memperoleh klimaksnya sejak penyatuan tubuh mereka setengah jam lalu.

"Sehh- Sehunhh... a-akuhh lelahh~" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Se-bentar lagihh~" Sehun merasa kini ia semakin dekat dan ia menaikkan tempo in-outnya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin tersentak kuat.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ah.. ah.. akh!" suara desahan Kyungsoopun terdengar semakin keras seiring semakin cepatnya tempo hujaman Sehun.

"AKHH!" dan mereka klimaks bersamaan. Kyungsoo terengah dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya usai klimaks ketiga, namun Sehun langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Gomawo." ujar Sehun sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap wajah Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bulir air mata menetes dipipinya. Dan Sehun langsung menghapusnya. Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Kyungsoo.

"Kau punya tissue?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan menunjuk tasnya yang berada dibelakang Sehun. Namja itu meraih tas Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil tissue dari dalamnya. Sehun memakai tissue itu untuk membersihkan vagina Kyungsoo yang terdapat cairan cinta mereka yang bercampur darah perawan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memerah menerima perlakuan lembut Sehun pada vaginanya. Sekaligus malu karena Sehun melihat bagian intimnya itu. Ia masih setia terduduk diatas pangkuan Sehun. Dan jika ia menoleh kebawah, maka ia juga bisa melihat penis Sehun yang sudah kembali keukuran semula.

Setelah selesai membersihkan bagian intim Kyungsoo, Sehun beralih pada keringat yang ada pada wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Memakaikan kembali celana dalam Kyungsoo dan mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya yang terbuka. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuhnya.

Sehun menurunkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya dan tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Sehun kemudian membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo merasakan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun yang mengerti akan rasa sakit Kyungsoo segera meraih tubuh yeoja itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memerah atas perlakuan Sehun. Dia tak pernah tahu jika ternyata Sehun lebih romantis dari pada Jongin.

Jongin?

Kyungsoo meringis mengingat nama namjachingunya. Ini sama saja ia telah berkhianat pada namja itu.

Suara langkah Sehun menggema di seluruh sudut koridor sekolah yang telah lama sepi. Matahari hanya tinggal sedikit terlihat dan ketika mereka mencapai parkiran, matahari benar-benar hilang tergantikan bulan.

.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo sampai kerumahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja itu. Membimbing Kyungsoo keluar.

Didepan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo, mereka saling bertatapan. Menyelami kedalam bola hitam masing-masing. Dan Sehun kembali terbawa suasana untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Melepasnya sebentar, dan kembali menyatukan kedua benda kenyal itu dalam lumatan panjang dan dalam.

.

Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah pada keesokkan harinya dan masih merasakan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi ia mengusahakan agar jalannya tidak terlihat terlalu aneh atau dia harus mengambil resiko ketahuan.

Kyungsoo akan selalu memerah setiap mengingat kejadian kemarin sore dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu apa alasan Sehun melakukan itu padanya serta tidak mengerti mengapa ia menerima perlakuan Sehun tersebut.

"Soo baby." Kyungsoo menoleh karena mendengar panggilan dari namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika namja itu merangkul bahunya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku harus mengantar Eomma ke butik langganannya." ujar Jongin.

"Hm. Gwaenchana." Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Tak lama mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut didepan mereka.

"Aku bilang kita sudah berakhir, Sehun." itu suara milik Luhan.

"Aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi." Sehun memohon.

"Tidak." putus Luhan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang punggung yeoja itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa mereka bisa jadi begitu?" Jongin bergumam.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa kau menjadi sangat kacau kemarin, Sehun-ah? Batin Kyungsoo.

.

Seperti biasa ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan duduk bersama di atap sekolah dan memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan saling menyuapi dan Jongin yang selalu berlebihan memuji masakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah makan disampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin ketika sedang makan. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sehun kemarin sore. Ia jadi sangat merasa bersalah dengan Jongin. Dia telah berkhianat. Memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga kepada Sehun, sedangkan ia dan Jongin bahkan tak pernah lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan dan beberapa kali pelukan. Kecuali ciuman pertamanya yang menjadi milik Jongin ketika mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sisanya, Jongin tak pernah dengan lancang menyentuh bagian penting di tubuhnya.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak dan kejadian kemarin terus berputar dalam otaknya. Ia seharusnya tak pantas berada disamping Jongin dan menjadi kekasih namja itu. Jongin terlalu berharga untuk yeoja yang kotor sepertinya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan itu membuat Jongin terkejut.

"A-Ada apa, Soo baby?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Wae?" Jongin ikut berdiri kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menarik dagu yeoja itu agar menatapnya. "Kau menangis?" Jongin terkejut melihat air mata yang telah membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo terisak lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo meminta maaf, tapi dia tetap mencoba menenangkan yeojanya.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan menarik dirinya dari dekapan Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin dan mengelus wajah namja itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Saranghae." bisik Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan mencium namja itu tepat dibibir.

Jongin terkejut diawal, tapi kemudian dia membalas juga ciuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Ia menikmatinya seperti ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan dia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Jongin. Aku ingin kita cukup sampai disini." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tergagap. "Kyungsoo, kemarin kita masih baik-baik saja dan kupikir hari ini juga. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta kita untuk berakhir?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas lagi bersamamu dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." jawab Kyungsoo, ia kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lebih baik, aku hanya ingin dirimu." Jongin juga menitikkan air matanya.

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Jongin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" dan Kyungsoo tak pernah menoleh lagi.

.

Kyungsoo masih menangis usai turun meninggalkan atap sekolah. Kini langkahnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Dapat ia dengar jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan dia tak menghiraukannya. Ia akan membolos untuk hari ini saja. Hatinya sedang terluka.

Namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun juga tengah berada di sana. Duduk di bangku yang menghadap pada Danau kecil yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut duduk disana dan kedua orang itu hanya terdiam.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" sampai suara Sehun yang terdengar lebih dulu.

"Aku dan Jongin baru saja berakhir." jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, "Apa kita ketahuan?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Sehun, kemudian menggeleng.

"Jadi karena apa kalian berakhir?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku sudah kehilangan milikku yang paling berharga. Jadi aku rasa aku tak pantas lagi bersama Jongin. Aku sudah mengkhianatinya." jawab Kyungsoo tertunduk.

Sehun terdiam.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja denganku." Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku yang membuatmu tak pantas bersama lelaki manapun, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo." Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu." kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu.

_Ketika aku jatuh dan terpuruk, kau datang seperti malaikat untukku._

_Kau orang pertama yang berada disampingku saat itu._

_Kau orang pertama yang membuka pintu itu dan menemukanku._

_Tetaplah berada disisiku dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku._

_Aku membutuhkanmu._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

Hha fic iseng yang saya buat karena kebanyakan liat HunSoo moment dan kurangnya asupan Kaisoo moment akhir-akhir ini. saya inget pernah bilang gak bakalan lagi bikin NC tapi akhirnya nekat juga berhubung otak lagi kusut hha masih dengan NC super abal dan aneh bikinan saya, semoga kalian gak makin muntah bacanya hhe

review ne~


End file.
